


The Quidditch Captain and The Nerd

by temptresslove



Series: Previews [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, idk what else to tag help hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Harry was a Quidditch captain. Tom was a nerd. At least that's what the Quidditch captain says. Can I make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Previews [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185347
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	The Quidditch Captain and The Nerd

The Quidditch Captain, Harry Potter, was tall, slim, and muscular.

He had the arrogance that came from being an athlete, and a good one at that too. He’s led Hogwarts to the interschool worldwide championships and has won _silver._

It was his first time as a captain then.

This year, he means to win gold.

He was the Gryffindor golden boy—full of masculine charm, athletic brilliance, and amazing genes.

He was Harry Potter.

Everybody who knew him adored him.

He was perfect.

And held no faults.

Or secrets.

* * *

“Yeah, it _was_ my first year as captain,” Harry flicks his hair and laughs humbly. His teammates laugh with him. “But this time, we’ll win gold for su— _oof_!”

Harry stops and furrows his brows.

Who _dared_ bump into _Harry Potter_?

Harry’s vision darkens and he looks at the stupid student who just bumped into him.

Harry finds himself not staring at a face but a chest. A very broad chest covered in Slytherin green. Harry was already tall, but this man was… atrociously taller. Harry huffs in frustration and tilts his head back to get a look at student. It felt like ages of leaning his neck, before Harry finally saw the offending party’s face properly.

And what a _ridiculous_ face he had.

What was worse, the face didn’t look like it was going to apologize any time soon. In fact, the face was already moving sideways, as if the face didn’t just _hit_ anyone.

“ _Excuse me_?” Harry asks disbelievingly.

The tall Slytherin looks back at him, face devoid of any emotion.

Harry huffs loudly. “I believe an apology is in order.”

The Slytherin’s expression, or lack thereof, does not change. He does not respond. He looks at Harry slowly from head to toe, and with a rather judgmental—Harry was sure!—look in his eye, walks away.

Harry’s eyes widen. How dare he? How dare he disrespect Harry?

Just who did he think he was, anyway?

A pesky Slytherin? He can be tall and barely handsome, but he was no one.

Harry walks away in annoyance ready to show the arrogant prick who he picked a fight with.

**Author's Note:**

> huhuhuhu belated happy valentines this is part one's preview :( HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and Twitter @temptresslove_ for the Belated Valentines experience HAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
